


Hikikomori

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Buddy is a Good Boi, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Sad Okumura Eiji, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: Eiji lives in his memories and imagination. Eventually, the two start to become reality. But even his own imagination can tell this isn't right.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung & Sing Soo-Ling, Okumura Eiji & Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Hikikomori

**Author's Note:**

> 2 weeks, 5k words, pretty good! This was an absolute blast to work on and I highly recommend listening to some of the Omori soundtrack while reading, specifically White Space and Duet (and let me know if I need to tag smth that I forgot)

Eiji is always surrounded by warmth. No matter where it is from, be it from the sun, his family's happy smiles, or from just hearing birds greet the morning, there is always warmth. And that fact doesn't change, even after years have passed.

"Hey," Ash takes a seat on the ground next to Eiji, the sun creating a halo over his head, "what are you thinking about?"

"You." Eiji answers truthfully. Their days have become quiet, lounging on rooftops and letting the hours slip away from them. But it doesn't matter how many hours they lose because they both know they have much more to spend.

"Funny, because I've been thinking about _you_." Ash smirks. Eiji scoots closer to him and rests his head on his shoulder. The sun shines down on them as they let their feet dangle over the edge.

"You're right. It is pretty beautiful from up here." Ash quietly admits as he looks below at the streets filled with tiny bustling dots.

"When am I ever wrong?" Eiji smiles to himself. His fingers intertwine with Ash's perfectly, a puzzle that's easy to solve.

The city looks beautiful from up here, but Eiji prefers the view right next to him.

  
  


Everything is brighter when he's near Ash. It's funny, because Ash will say the same thing about being near Eiji. It's like Eiji always believes; they're soulmates. They're destined for each other, destined to be the brightest light in their darkest moments.

* * *

Today Ash decides to change their routine and go to Central Park.

"The city looks just as beautiful when you're on the ground." he says, and Eiji is inclined to believe him. It's taken Ash a while to recognize the good in New York, and Eiji is proud of how Ash can look at the world and see what Eiji sees.

It snowed the night before, leaving a pure and untouched world of white for them to wander. Despite the cold, they get ice cream. Bundled up to keep as much warmth as possible, they walk in circles and talk about everything that comes to mind.

"I feel like we should get a dog." Ash suggests, which isn't the weirdest thing he's suggested.

"I always thought you were a cat person." Eiji teases, biting into the waffle cone. Ash scoffs, but there's a hint of a smile on his face that he tries to hide with his scarf.

"Seriously though, I think a pet might be nice."

"Very insistent on this pet idea," Eiji observes, "not that I mind. What brought this up?"

Ash shrugs. "I've just been thinking a lot lately. About you, about pets, about life."

"That's a lot of thinking."

"Yeah, it is. But I don't mind."

They walk in silence for a bit before Eiji finally asks "So, if we do get a dog, what would we name them?"

The answer is instantaneous. "Buddy."

* * *

It's not as warm as before. Sure, it's summer and the windows are open all the way, but Eiji doesn't feel warm at all.

Buddy nudges his leg and whines, snapping Eiji out of his trance. There's a loud banging noise coming from the entrance, but he doesn't want to get up. It's a miracle he even made it to the living room in the first place.

"Eiji! Open up!" a muffled voice cries. 

His phone notifications say he missed five phone calls (all from the same person), three voicemails (all from the same person) and one message from the same person right as he checks his phone.

_Please let me in._

Eiji shuts the phone off and closes his eyes, allowing sleep to consume him once again.

* * *

_"Betcha I can climb up faster!" Shorter yells, already making a beeline for the tree._

_"Oh, you're on!" Ash chases after him, catching up fairly quickly. Eiji watches from afar, sitting on the grass as the sun shines down on them. He's clutching his camera in his hands, waiting for the perfect moment to take a picture. While watching them climb a tree is fun, the pictures of it would come out too blurry. Eiji wants more clearer memories, where he could look back on this moment and remember the light in their eyes._

_"I bet you'd have won by now." Max tells him, joining him on the floor. His hair is still slightly damp from when Ash and Eiji ganged up on him and shoved him in the water, but he doesn't look too concerned about that. Eiji looks at his friends and their roughhousing— which is mainly Ash trying to stomp on Shorter's fingers while he's higher up— and then back at his camera._

_He can't commemorate this small moment if he's in it. It won't look as nice, which sounds vain of him to say, but Ash once said all photos look nicer when he's the one that takes them. Those words stick with Eiji. He's not sure how to describe it to Max, however._

_He seems to understand it somewhat, because he looks at the teens instead of waiting for a reply. The sun is in his face, but he doesn't look warm. His teasing smile becomes a grimace._

_"Can I ask you something?" Max's voice gets serious, and a gust of wind hits Eiji's face, making the scene even more of a cliche._

_The sounds of victory and a_ **_thump_ ** _tears Eiji's focus away from Max and towards the tree, where Ash is hanging upside down like a bat while Shorter is sprawled out on the ground, a broken tree branch in his hand. The other sound Eiji hears is giggling, not from Shorter, but from Ash. His eyes are closed and his smile is brighter than the sun above them. He looks heavenly, an angel._

_The camera stays in Eiji's lap with no attempt to pick it up. Eiji worried that he wouldn't remember this moment without the camera, but he'll never forget that sound of pure bliss._

* * *

Ash hangs upside down while Buddy runs around, attempting to jump and paw at him to get him back on the ground. Eiji warns him he might break the branch, but Ash is confident it won't happen.

"I'm not that old yet, grandpa!" he yells so that Eiji can hear. He's sitting farther away then when he was first here, now on a blanket with a picnic basket. There's no camera with him, but he doesn't need one. Buddy manages to lick Ash's face and he can hear his giggles from where he's sitting.

A gust of wind blows by and ruffles his hair, and he shivers as he remembers an unspoken question. He focuses on Ash's laugh instead, raising up his hands to pretend he's holding a camera as he mutters " _Click_."

* * *

"You seem tense."

Eiji blinks a few times before recognizing Sing in front of him. He mutters a soft apology as his friend pushes a box into his arms.

"I want you to open it." Sing asks. Eiji eyes the box in his arms, simple, black, yet intimidating.

"You… got this for me?" Eiji asks, examining the box and not opening it. He shakes it slightly, hearing the muffled sound of something hitting the sides. Sing shifts awkwardly on his feet.

"You don't remember?" he asks, confused, which makes Eiji feel just as confused as him.

"My birthday isn't for another month." Eiji states, ignoring the first question completely. He hands the box back to Sing, who stubbornly refuses.

"Eiji," he repeats softly as he gently pushes it back, "I know you know what's in it, but you have to open it. You can't keep it locked up forever."

"Enough joking around!" Eiji yells, shoving the box into Sing's hands. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sing doesn't try to give it back. Instead, he stares at Eiji, mouth slightly agape as he quietly whispers "Oh, Eiji…".

A few strands of hair fall in front of Eiji's face and he pushes it away as he walks back towards safety. He can't believe he let Sing force him out of bed for this.

* * *

"I knew you'd look cute with glasses." Ash smirks as Eiji's face turns red. Eiji couldn't find his contacts, so he sucked it up and is wearing his glasses. They're quite similar to Ash's, round and wire framed. Naturally, the new look led to Ash teasing him quite mercilessly.

Ash is wearing his as well, to make Eiji feel better about having to wear his. Ash always looks good, no matter what he wears. The glasses make his eyes look slightly larger, almost like Eiji's. He used to wear it as a part of his disguise, to give off the impression he was shy and soft.

Eiji's proud that it's not a disguise anymore.

"You sure you don't want to cut your hair?" Ash asks again, running a hand through Eiji's shoulder length hair. A part of why Eiji grew it out was laziness, but it was also for moments like this, where Ash can comb through it and Eiji can feel like he's floating away.

"I'm sure." Eiji responds, leaning into his hand. He closes his eyes and sighs just as Ash's smile gets replaced by a small frown. He opens his eyes again. "What's wrong, Ashu?"

Ash shakes his head. "Nothing's wrong. Just never thought you were the type to like long hair."

It's Eiji's turn to frown. "Do you not like it?"

Ash kisses his forehead. "I didn't say that. You look nice."

Content, Eiji closes his eyes again. He leans against Ash's shoulder, both of them shifting their position so they can cuddle.

* * *

It's been only ten minutes downstairs and Eiji is already exhausted. Admittedly, it's his fault for suggesting everyone could come over to celebrate the new year. He's gotten a chance to reconnect with a lot of Ash's gang, at least. Most of them are in much better places now. Cain's on his way to becoming a lawyer, and some of them are even becoming parents!

Everyone's doing great, and Eiji is left with only muted warmth and a few pictures of the past. At least they brought food with them, his fridge is filled to the brim for once.

Ash hides away upstairs, too tired to entertain people. He's become less of a night owl over the years, though he promised to wake up to give Eiji a kiss after midnight.

As the hours pass, the more drinks pile up on every available surface. The remnants of Ash's old gang start drunkenly singing karaoke while Buddy enjoys all the headpats he's receiving. Amongst the chaos, Max manages to pull Eiji outside to sit and get fresh air. Eiji sighs in relief as a cool breeze hits his face. He didn't realize how badly he needed it.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here." Max says, an empty beer can in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"It's no problem."

They sit in silence for a bit, the muffled noises inside Eiji's house acting as background noise. Eventually, Max sighs and looks at Eiji.

"Be honest with me, are you happy?"

The question catches him off guard. "What do you mean?"

Max grimaces and stomps his cigarette out. "It's just… Sing always asks Jess and I questions about how to deal with grief and it feels like he's not asking for himself."

"Sing always worries about me."

"Yeah, but it's been years, Eiji. We're all a bit worried about you."

"I'm doing just fine." Eiji snaps. It's true, he's doing fine. Everything's _fine_.

"It's alright if you're having a relapse." Max continues. "I know you and Ash were close—"

"I'm gonna call it a night." Eiji gets up abruptly, cutting Max off as he slips back inside. He manages to avoid everyone and sneak upstairs, where Ash is sleeping. No midnight kiss tonight, but it doesn't matter.

Eiji does his best to quietly get underneath the covers, wrapping his arms around Ash as he's quickly overtaken by drowsiness. He can hear everyone chatting excitedly as they get ready for the countdown.

Back downstairs, Max finds Sing in the crowd. He'll never get over how tall the kid is now.

"Hey, Max! Did you talk to Eiji?" Sing raises his voice a little so Max can hear.

"I tried, but he got all defensive and left. He said he was going to bed." Max says apologetically as Sing's smile disappears. "Look, I know you've been taking care of him, and I'm proud of you, really! But, Sing, I think at this point he needs professional help."

Sing gives him a tiny nod before leaving to check on Eiji. With how Eiji's been acting in the past couple of years, Sing was glad he forced his way back into Eiji's life when he started shutting people out. At this point, Sing's doing all he can just to keep his friend alive.

He opens the door to Eiji's room, just enough so that not too much light comes in. Even in the dark, he can see Eiji clinging to Ash's old denim jacket.

* * *

_"Ok, whoever makes the other blush first has to pay for dinner. Deal?"_

_"Deal!"_

_"If you say so, birdie."_

_"Kitten."_

_"Darling."_

_"Sweetheart."_

_"Love of my life."_

_"My little pumpkin."_

_"H-hey! No fair!"_

_"Ha! You're blushing! Pay up, pumpkin!"_

_"Get your eyes checked, grandpa! This is definitely not a blush!_

* * *

The glitter bath bomb is more calming than Eiji first realized. It makes the water sparkly and shiny, and the actual warmth of the water calms him down after his stressful day.

He closes his eyes and lets himself sink lower into the tub. He could lie here for hours if he wants to. But if he does that, who would feed Buddy properly? He loves him, but he's fairly certain Ash is spoiling him rotten when he thinks Eiji isn't looking.

There's a knock on the door and the sound of Buddy whimpering once it closes. He smiles as he hears Ash's soft laughter.

"Buddy, I'm not gonna be here for long." he tells the dog on the other side. Eiji can hear Buddy's tail thumping against the door as he waits patiently. Even though he's the one who saved him, the puppy loved Ash the moment he saw him. Eiji can't blame him, he fell in love with Ash fairly quickly too.

He opens his eyes to see Ash sitting next to him. "Hey."

Ash smiles. "Hey. Are you feeling alright?"

Eiji nods. It was Ash's suggestion to use his glitter bomb. He said it would make Eiji feel better, and he was right.

"Want me to make dinner tonight?"

"No, it's fine. I'm getting out in a bit."

Ash puts his hand in the glitter water and splashes Eiji with it. "It better not be natto though."

Eiji sticks his tongue out and lightly splashes back, not hard enough to go over the tub, but hard enough to let Ash know he will let glitter seep into the cracks of the tiles if they choose to go down this route. "Just for that, I think I'll make it!"

"If that's what you want, you can eat it." Ash tells him before kissing his forehead. His voice becomes impossibly soft, a new habit Eiji adores.

"Why don't we make something together?" Eiji suggests.

"Sounds good, birdie." Ash replies, tacking on the pet name Eiji loves. He gets up and leaves Eiji in the tub, Buddy barking excitedly once he sees Ash again.

* * *

"Eiji!" Sing yells as he slams the bathroom door open. He rushes to Eiji, who's sitting in the tub, clothes on and surrounded by most likely cold water. He's staring off into space, blank eyes looking at the wall.

He pulls Eiji out and props him against the wall right as Eiji's eyes go wide. "Ash!" Eiji screams, reaching out for someone who isn't there. His eyes darken as he remembers. "Ash…"

"Hey—" Sing's about to speak when Eiji throws himself into his arms, sobbing loudly as he cries for Ash. His clothes are soaking wet and it's seeping into Sing's clothes but he doesn't care. For a second, he curses Ash for leaving.

"I think you should see a therapist." Sing whispers as Eiji goes still in his arms. Now probably isn't the best time to say it, but Sing isn't sure how long he can support Eiji like this.

Eiji doesn't say anything.

* * *

_"You're not a leopard, Ash. You're human."_

_"That's not what everyone else thinks."_

_"Who cares what everyone else thinks? I know you're not what they say you are."_

_More tears threaten to fall as Ash shakingly asks "What do you think I am?"_

_Eiji smiles. "Well, first of all, you're human. I think you're a kind person that cares about your gang. I think, even though you think you don't know how to love, you're doing everything just right. You're a kind and wonderful person who's been through a lot and even then, you're still here standing strong. And I'm glad you're here."_

_Ash cries in his arms once again._

* * *

The tension in the room is unbearable. Buddy sits next to Eiji, growling every now and then at the new person sitting next to Sing.

"I realize this is long overdue but I would like to apologize." Yue sighs. Eiji glances at Sing, who is standing behind Yue and looks just as uncomfortable as him. It wasn't a planned visit, and Eiji isn't sure what makes Yue think he can waltz into his house.

He can tell the silence is getting to him as well. Yue turns to Sing as he stands up. "There, I did it. Are you happy now?"

Is that all this was for? He didn't even specify _what_ he was sorry about.

"You're not forgiven." Eiji speaks up before Sing can respond. He gets up and moves closer to Yue. "You will _never_ be forgiven. I'd appreciate it if you never come back."

Buddy starts barking when Sing gets in between them when he notices Yue flinch at the words. "Ok, ok, you guys don't need to fight about it. Yue, you apologized and that's great and it's ok if Eiji doesn't accept."

"It's not great."

"How is it ok?!"

Eiji almost laughs at the contrast in their voices.

"I just don't understand!" Yue screams at Sing. "How could he forgive Ash so easily and not me?"

It's the mention of Ash that gets everyone except Yue on edge. Buddy whines and nudges Eiji's leg immediately while Sing pulls Yue aside, muttering something about how Eiji's not ready. Eiji stares at them, just as confused as Yue.

"Is… Something wrong?" he asks. Sing quickly shook his head, repeating the words _it's fine_ over and over. Yue frowns and acts like he's figured it out.

"You're still not over—"

Eiji can tell what Yue's next words are and quickly interjects with "He's not dead!" He covers his mouth with his hand, eyes widening in horror as he realizes what he said. He promised Ash not to let people know he's alive. He's still upstairs, hiding out after Yue barged inside. No one's supposed to know. _No one's supposed to know._

Eiji desperately wants to backtrack but he knows there's nothing he can say to get them to ignore his words. But maybe he doesn't need to, because both of them give him looks filled with sympathy and pity. It reminds him of the looks his family gave him when he decided to stay in New York. He hates it.

"Darling, even I know he's gone for good." Yue says. Sing winces at his choice of words but adds "He's right. Eiji, I'm sorry but…" The words die in his mouth before he gets the chance to say them aloud.

This is technically working in Eiji's favor. They truly believe he's dead. But today he can't handle the pitiful looks and being treated like glass.

"He's upstairs…" Eiji mumbles. Buddy tilts his head like he understands what they're talking about as Sing hesitantly glances at the stairs. He's been practically living in the house, and he's never seen anyone in here beside Eiji and occasionally Max. Yue takes a small step back.

"Well," he sighs and hesitates before continuing, "you have my word I won't hurt you or Ash. You said before I'm not welcome here, so I'll take my leave now."

Sing looks at him as if he's insane. He takes another nervous look at the stairs before following Yue out. Once the door closes behind them, Eiji sighs in relief and collapses onto the couch. Buddy sits next to him and licks his face. That was too close. No way it was that easy for Yue to give up. Curious, Eiji gets back up and goes towards the door.

He can hear bits and pieces of an argument, mostly along the lines of _you can't play along with his delusions_ and _I didn't want to make a bigger scene!_ Eiji's not entirely sure what they're talking about. He decides to leave it alone and makes his way upstairs.

Ash is nowhere to be found. But, the bedroom window is open and there's a tree that you can easily jump to, so Eiji can only assume Ash bolted to hide somewhere safer and will come back, like a stray. Eiji isn't as concerned as he would've been a few years ago.

Ash always comes back.

* * *

_"Max, I can't take this." Eiji repeats for the nth time, shoving the envelope filled with unnecessary contracts back into his hands. Max gives him the same pitying look his sister gave before he left._

_"Ash wanted you to have this." Max says again, and Eiji bursts into tears again even though he's been crying throughout the entire funeral._

_"I don't want his blood money! I want him!" he cries, the intensity of his voice alone enough to make Max flinch. The loud sobs are quickly replaced with sniffles, he's cried too much for one day._

_"I just want him back." Eiji whispers as Max pulls him into a hug. It's warm, secure, but nothing like Ash's hugs._

_"I miss him too." Max whispers back. "It'll be ok."_

_Eiji doesn't think he believes him._

* * *

Winter this year is uneventful. Christmas is only a week away, and Eiji is exhausted from helping everyone hide gifts from family and partners. He keeps them in the spare room Sing sometimes uses, locked away until the time is right. Buddy pretty much attaches himself to Eiji's hip around this time too, unwilling to let his owner be out of sight for too long. It's cute, and very much needed because after years Eiji realizes this time of year is dangerous.

He thinks too much around this time.

Ash comes and goes, opting to stay in a smaller apartment he rents just in case someone learns he's alive. _"You don't have to worry about me, oniichan!"_ he'll say everytime he leaves. He quickly shot down the suggestion Eiji once made, that he could simply sell the house and rent a larger apartment like the one they played house in a lifetime ago. Truth be told, Eiji was slightly disappointed. He didn't buy the house himself, no, Max bought it with the money he didn't want and bullied him into living in it.

Max promised to hold onto the rest of the money until he's ready, but Eiji doesn't remember what he's supposed to be ready for.

Buddy stares at the window, wagging his tail excitedly as he watches the snow fall. Eiji sits next to him and watches. He's more focused on texting Sing, but he knows the snow looks like the world's softest and coldest blanket. Maybe he'll use his camera again and take pictures of people in Central Park.

His phone vibrates in his hand. Sing keeps apologizing for having to make a last minute trip to Japan and Eiji keeps assuring him that he's perfectly fine by himself. After all, he's not entirely by himself, even if Sing refuses to acknowledge that Ash is alive and well. He offered to buy another ticket so Eiji could join, but Eiji knows the idea behind it is so he can see his family.

They still don't understand, though. Eiji resigned himself to the fact they never will. Sing still makes a last minute offer anyway, which Eiji declines again.

He's fine here.

It's mid afternoon and he's already exhausted but he was semi productive yesterday so it's perfectly reasonable. Buddy follows him upstairs and sits on the bed, right where Ash would usually sleep. The window is closed because it's too cold, and Eiji briefly wonders if he should open it for Ash in case he decides to come over. He has a key, but he also likes to be dramatic and climb the tree.

"You can come in like a normal person." Eiji mutters to himself as he closes his eyes and drifts off.

  
  


Eiji's clutching his camera as he and Ash navigate the busy streets. It's Christmas Eve and they're content with wandering around all day, Ash watching Eiji snap candids of couples. Snow falls down occasionally, and it gives off an otherworldly atmosphere that Eiji loves.

They don't pay too much attention to where they're going, but eventually Ash recognizes the way to the library. Eiji has more than enough pictures and they've been walking around all day, so he tugs at Ash's sleeve when he notices him walk towards the direction of the building.

"Hey, why don't we head back?" Eiji suggests, but it's like Ash doesn't hear him because he keeps walking. Everything in his body is screaming _this isn't good_ and he doesn't know why.

He tugs harder. "Ash. We can come back later."

Silence. Ash puts one foot in front of the other, the sound of snow crunching underneath their feet filling the air as the people around them seem to disappear. Ash doesn't do this often, shutting down completely. Eiji lets go of Ash's sleeve yet his hand somehow finds its way into Ash's. Has the walk always been this long?

Maybe Ash can tell he's worried, because he looks at him and smiles. It does make Eiji relax slightly, until Ash starts talking.

"Eiji, I'm worried to death because I haven't been able to see you doing well."

The words seemingly flipped a switch in Eiji's mind. It was familiar, _too_ familiar.

"I said we live in different worlds, but is that true?"

Eiji tries to pull his hand back.

"We have different colored skin and eyes. We were born in different countries. But we’re friends. Isn’t that what counts?"

Ash doesn't let go.

"I’m really glad you came to America."

He wants to cry. Ash leads him up the steps to the library even while every fiber in his being tries to force him to stop.

"I asked you over and over if I scared you. But you never feared me, not once. You always felt like you had to protect me. I wonder what it is you wanted to protect me from."

"Ash…" Eiji wants to say something, _anything_ , but both English and Japanese are failing him. He can't find the words he needs. And throughout all of this Ash keeps smiling.

"You wanted to protect me from fate. The fate that tried to carry me away, drifting further and farther."

They stop in front of an all too familiar area. Ash stands in front of the desk.

"I told you once about a leopard I read in a book, how I believed that leopard knew that it couldn’t go back. And you said I wasn't a leopard, that I could change my destiny."

Ash gently wipes his tears away. Eiji didn't even know he was crying. He tries to lean into the touch, but Ash pulls away all too quickly.

"You’re not alone. I’m by your side. My soul is always with you."

Eiji whispers the final sentence with Ash. It's not as graceful and he's still crying, but it still has the same impact.

"That's so cruel." Eiji says when he feels like his voice won't fail him. Ash's smile becomes sympathetic.

"It was the only way I could get you to listen." he sighs. "You're quite stubborn, oniichan."

Eiji lightly bats his arm. "I… I'm not ready yet."

"You're not forgetting me. You're moving on. You know I'm not him, and your memories and imagination can only last for so long." Ash gently explains. "I'll always be by your side. Never forget that."

"You stupid idiot." Eiji cries, not giving Ash a chance to move away as he hugs him tightly. "I miss you so much. I love you."

"... Aishiteru, Eiji."

* * *

Eiji wakes up to a wet pillow and Buddy, who is staring back at him. He can't tell if the wet spot is from his tears or Buddy's drool. He runs a hand through Buddy's fur, which earns him an appreciative _woof_. Forcing himself up, Eiji reaches for his phone. Three messages from three different people. The earliest is from his sister, asking if he'd think of visiting. The next is from Max, who found another therapist for Eiji to try and see. The latest is from Sing, who arrived in Japan a few minutes before Eiji woke up.

He calls Sing first.

"Hey! Miss me already?" Sing teases, and Eiji huffs as he gets out of bed. Buddy doesn't follow him downstairs like he usually does. He manages to make small talk with Sing as he gets a glass of water. As they run out of random topics, Eiji speaks up.

"I dreamt of Ash," he pauses, "and I'm pretty sure you all thought I was crazy these last few years."

He smiles when he hears Sing's awkward laugh. "You really thought he was there. It scared me, honestly."

"I can't believe I really thought he'd climb a tree just to get to my window."

Sing's laugh is genuine this time. "Ha! Sounds like a scene from a romcom."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"So… how are you feeling now?" Sing asks.

"Like shit." Eiji answers honestly. "Dream Ash said my letter back to me and now I have to live with the fact he really is gone. Everyone else figured out how to move on, and now I have to learn how. Max texted me some information on another therapist. I think I'll give them a call soon."

"That's good! I'm proud of you."

"Anyway, I'll let you go do what you need to do." Eiji smiles to himself, putting the empty glass in the sink.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, I'll call every chance I get! And once I'm back, how 'bout we go ice skating or something?"

Eiji thinks about it for a bit. Thinks about the last time he went ice skating with Ash and he finally found the one thing he wasn't good at. Thinks about how he hasn't skated after that one time.

"Sure, that sounds fun."

"Alright! Ok, I actually need to go now. Ja ne!" The screen goes black when Sing hangs up. Eiji turns it back and responds to the other two texts. Once he's done, he goes back upstairs and into his room. Buddy tries to help him search his closet, managing to get Ash's old sweater stuck on his head. Eiji gently takes it off and finds what he's looking for, the black box hidden in the back.

Taking a deep breath, Eiji opens it.

* * *

_"And this one means goodbye. Sa-yo-u-na-ra."_

_"Sa-yo-na-ra...?"_

_"Close enough!"_


End file.
